Technical Field
This application relates generally to overlay network routing over the publicly-routed Internet.
Brief Description of the Related Art Distributed computer systems are well-known in the prior art. One such distributed computer system is a “content delivery network” (CDN) or “overlay network” that is operated and managed by a service provider. The service provider typically provides the content delivery service on behalf of third parties (customers) who use the service provider's shared infrastructure. A distributed system of this type typically refers to a collection of autonomous computers linked by a network or networks, together with the software, systems, protocols and techniques designed to facilitate various services, such as content delivery, web application acceleration, or other support of outsourced origin site infrastructure. A CDN service provider typically provides service delivery through digital properties (such as a website), which are provisioned in a customer portal and then deployed to the network. A digital property typically is bound to one or more edge configurations that allow the service provider to account for traffic and bill its customer.
A wide area network (WAN) is a telecommunications network e.g., with links across metropolitan, regional, national or international boundaries, that covers a broad geographical area, typically using leased telecommunication lines. Enterprises and government entities utilize WANs to relay data among employees, clients, buyers, and suppliers from various geographical locations. For example, a WAN commonly is used to connect local area networks (LANs) and other types of networks together, so that users and computers in one location can communicate with users and computers in other locations. Many WANs are built for one particular organization and are private. Other types of WANs include those built by Internet service providers, and these can be used to provide connections from an organization's LAN to the Internet. When a WAN is built using leased lines, a router positioned at each end of the leased line connects the LANs on each side to each other.
One common WAN approach using leased lines implements Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS). MPLS is a standard-based technology for speeding up network traffic flow. In MPLS, a specific path (identified by a label) is set up for a given packet sequence, thereby obviating router look-up of a next address to which to forward the packet. MPLS works with various types of network protocols, such as IP, ATM and frame relay. While delivery over MPLS is efficient and secure, it also is expensive, primarily due to the cost of the leased line. As an alternative, WANs also can be built using less costly packet switching methods such as those that can take full advantage of the Internet's packet-switched network.
MPLS providers often must provide support for customers with branch offices that are not within reach of the provider's MPLS cloud. One common solution is for the MPLS provider to place VPN (IPsec) concentrators at the edge of their MPLS cloud. The provider may then provide the customer with a Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) device (e.g., a router) that will connect to a standard broadband Internet connection to connect to their MPLS services via the VPN concentrator. The number and location of the VPN concentrators, however, is often limited, resulting in varying performance depending on a branch office customer's location.
More generally, enterprises now desire to effectively utilize Internet links as an optimized wide area network (WAN), connecting branches, data centers, teleworkers and mobile users to applications over the Internet. Driven also by the impact of cloud computing and mobility, enterprises need a network service that can deliver an optimal and predictable cloud experience to users, preferably a network that is low-cost, easy-on, and global with security and optimization built-in.